Street Fighter Island
by TheOne3
Summary: The Street Fighters are getting bored of there daily routine so they plan to go on the show Street Fighter Island where they have to survive on the island until the last four are standing. You vote who should be gone. Please Read and Review. Full of laugh
1. InterView

Street Fighter Island

This fanfic is not a copy of survivor so do not compare on the reviews. Some of the rules will be like Survivor, though. You are part of this show, too. After reading a chapter, make review and vote who should be voted off the teams in each one. Thanx!! If you have any suggestions email me at: aznbloodtalon@yahoo.com or just review which is better!

Preview: Contestant 1Interview

Speaker: Welcome to the most terrifying and awesome show on Earth! Street Fighter Island! In this survival show, there are specific rules. There will be four teams with four team members in each one. After a week of survival, you will vote who should be off the team on each team. After two members in each group are voted off, the rest of the eight members will be taken to a island that is caged up. We will set in lions and other predators. Hee Hee!! Whoever is left after a week of survival, will win. Tee Hee! Lets see who will be killed in this happy game!! The following are team and the teammates.

Team Names: Chickens Pigs Cows Ducks

Team member#1 Chun Li Charlie Fei Long Cody

Team member#2 Cammy Amigo Blanka Sodum

Team member#3 Dan Sagat Sakura Guy

Team member#4 Vulcano Russo E. Honda Kairi Rolento

Speaker: We are going to interview each contestant and ask a few questions. Come on! First we go to Chun Li. We are the only ones that see this tape, unless……..SOMEONE steals it. Hmmmm…I wonder if that will happen. TeeHawHee! Lets go backstage into Chun Li's room.

*Speaker goes in the room. Only to find that Chun Li is doing something he had never seen before.

Chun Li: I'm shaving. Get out!

Speaker: Sorry about that!

Five minutes later…….

Speaker: I'm gonna ask you a few questions. And be completely honest with me since this tape won't be seen except for the readers, or should I call them viewers? Hmm.. So many questions. TeeHawHee! Alright! Who do you think will give the most challenge in your team?

Chun Li: Well, I would say Vulcano Russo since he has that whole "My fat wife is dead!! Ahhh!" thing. Its creeps me out when he is even in the bathroom and constipated and keeps murmuring "my wife is dead.. My wife is dead".

*Chun Li shudders.

Speaker: That is nice. What do you plan to eat there in the wilderness?

Chun Li: Well I secretly brought packs of cake with me. TeeHawHee!

Speaker: I see. 

*The speaker snatches the packs of cakes from her backpack and attempts to munches on them. Then Chun Li forms a fireball and shouts Kikoken and injures the speaker.

Five minutes later…

Speaker: That hurt. That nasty person that says she's human. Stupid..idiot…pompous…

*He keeps on muttering while he heads over to Charlie's room. He steps in. But he sees steam every where.

Charlie: Hey dude! Get out here! I'm peeling my skin, man! Get out!

*Charlie throws a sonic boom at him.

Speaker: ouch!

Five more minutes later….

Charlie: Why'd you come in? I was peeling! 

Speaker: You peel your skin?!?

Charlie: Yah. Everybody does it these days.

Speaker: Are you are sure your not just talking about yourself?

Charlie: positive.

Speaker: I'm gonna ask you a few questions.

Charlie: Speak away my man.

Speaker: ………………..alright. Who looks like they'll pose a great threat?

Charlie: Well I would say Amigo. You know when he sleeps, he like rolls over on to you. And with all those spikes its pretty hard to eat the next morning.

Speaker: I see…. Well thanx for you stupid support

Charlie: What? Hmm?

Speaker: never mind.

Speaker: Well that just leaves us with our next contestant number 1, Fei Long.

*Speaker heads over to the door. 

Speaker: Well we are here today to ask you a question before this big debut.

Fei Long: Alright go right ahead.

Speaker: I will. Anyways here is the question, who do you think will give the most challenge to you on your team?

Fei Long: Well my movies are great, and you don't have to compliment that much!

Speaker: What are you talking about? I was asking who do you think will give the most challenge on you team?

Fei Long: I know that! I was answering that silly! I said that I know that my movies are better than you even though you say that they are while you aren't as good as the movies cuz I am better than you and so are the movies since you suck and all. Okie?

Speaker: You got problems man. Issues.

Fei Long: You have problems? I know you do. You don't have to rub it in on yourself.

Speaker: Forget you!

*Speaker walks out of the room.

Speaker: Man! That was tough. And stupid. Let's head over to Cody.

*Speaker walks in only to find Cody kissing R. Mika.

Speaker: Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't know that you..were..hey! Wait! What is goin on? I thought you and Jessi… ca.. were Oh! I see whats going on.

Cody: Here I'll give you a dollar so you don't tell Jessica! Please?

Speaker: How bout if you tell Jessica about your other love for R Mika, I won't tell Jessica that you like R. Mika.

*Cody thinks about it.

Cody: Hmm.. Alright! Man that is a good deal! Wait a sec! You could be tricking..tricking.. Nah you wouldn't do that.

Speaker: Why would I?

*Speaker snickers.

Speaker: I just wanted to ask a question. Who do you think will give you the most challenge in this game on your team?

Cody: Well I think Jessica. Oh wait! Jessica isn't on this game show! I am so smart! That means more time with R. Mika! Oh wait! She isn't on the game show either. I am so dumb….

Speaker: So who do you think will give a challenge?

Cody: Well.. I think. Hmm. Hmmm. Give me some time………………………….

Speaker:……………………….. Let's go.

*Speaker gets out of the room.

Speaker: So there you have it folks. That will be all for our interviews, so stay tuned for the show which is coming soon.

*Cody comes out of his room.

Cody: I know who I think will give me a challenge!

Speaker: Who?

Cody: Let me think….

Speaker: Stay tuned as they will be chipped off to.. Street Fighter Island!

No voting yet. Review and tell me if I should go on or give me some suggestions.


	2. On the Plane Chap. 2

Street Fighter Island

Chapter 2

On the Plane

(Don't forget to vote on the NEXT chapter)

TeamName: ChickensChun Li, Cammy, Dan, Vulcano Russo

PigsCharlie, Amigo, Sagat, E.Honda

CowsFei Long, Blanka, Sakura, Kairi

DucksCody, Sodum, Guy, Rolento

*On the airplane to Street Fighter Island.

Chun Li: So guys, do you know what we are gonna wear at the island?

Sagat: Duh! I am wearing my shorts silly!

Chun Li: Nope. Your gonna have to wear-

*Dan cut her off.

Dan: Nothing? We're gonna wear nothing? Sweet! Can't wait to look at the-

Chun Li: No stupid! We're gonna wear leaves!

Dan: Leaves? 

*Dan goes up to the maker of the show.

Dan: Umm.. Excuse me but I am allergic to leaves.

Maker: Oh really. Which leaves might they be?

Dan: The ones on the island.

Maker: Which island.

Dan: The one we are going to.

Maker: But which one is it?

Dan: STREET FIGHTER ISLAND!!!

Maker: Oh. Which leaves are on there.

Dan: The ones that grow on Street Fighter Island you jack@$$!

Maker: There's a jackrabbit here?

Dan: man you are so hard to talk too. I guess I'm not the only who's dumb around here.

Cammy: Don't say that Dan.

Dan: Oh.. My.. You care for me don't you Cammy?

Cammy: No I like M Bison. Or was that N. Buffalo? Never thought about that.

Dan: You broke my heart.

Cody: Where's R. Mika?

Rolento: She didn't come with us you dimwit.

Cody: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Charlie: Hey I can't peel my skin if you keep scaring them away when you are screaming! So just shut up.

Cody: Ewww! You peel your skin. Man get a life.

Cammy: Don't say things like that.

Charlie: You.. Care about me?

Cammy: Actually I like M. Bison. Or was that N.Buffalo? So many questions.

Fei Long: Hey Chun Li. Have you seen my movie call " Long and Li?"

Chun Li: Nope. Sounds awfully familiar.

Fei Long: It's about us.

Chun Li: You and me? But I never was on a good movie. I've been in that crappy movie with me and Jean 

Claude Van Damme in it. I mean they made Ryu and Ken weapon smugglers looking for money.

Fei Long: Yah. Uh huh. Sure.

*Chun Li keeps on talking about all the movies she's ahs been in.

Fei Long: I liked the Alpha Movie since the camera man got you in the picture.

Blanka: Arooo!

Sakura: Marogegaga!

Blanka: Sageethewageegusukearooo!

Sakura:Lalaaroo!!!!!!!!!!

Kairi: Gotta kill. Gotta kill. Gotta kill……(drool)

Vulcano Russo: Wife was killed. Wife was killed. (crying)

Sodum: Wait! If We're gonna wear only leaves, my head will be exposed to all those Japanese people and 

they will see I'm just a Japanese wannabe! Noooooooooooooo! Wait a sec.. I can use a coconut for my 

head. Ahhhhhh…………

Amigo:…………………

E Honda: I'm Fat! I'm Cool! Im living in your neighborhood.  


Charlie: No your not. My base is a top secret organization that is umm..secret. Anyone who finds out our 

base will be shot.

*E Honda gets scared.

E. Honda: I'm Fat! I'm Cool! I am NOT living in your neighborhood. Whew!

Cammy: Don't talk about yourself that way E. Honda!

E. Honda: Hey you care about me? Even though I'm just a lump of Fat?

Cammy: I don't care about you. I care about M.Bison. Or was it N. Buffalo. Never can decide.

Cody: So R. Mika isn't here?

Rolento: Yah. Sorry man.

Cody: What are you sorry about? Wait a second, did you kill her?

Rolento: No! She's just not here.

Cody: What she's not here?

Rolento: yah that's what I've been saying for the passed few years!

Cody: Its been only..hmm..just 5 minutes.

Rolento: Alright. But she's gone.

Cody: Oh well, I got my backup Karin.

Rolento: Man…….

Sagat: Will I have to cover my eye with a leaf?

Chun Li: Yup. That's what ya have to do.

Sagat: Crap!

Chun Li: Where????????? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Sagat: I didn't mean that type of crap. No wonder Vega wants ya. Your both crazy!

Chun Li: I am? Maybe Vega isn't so bad. We have something in common. We are both crazy.

Cammy: Don't talk about yourself that way Chun Li. Your not crazy!

Chun Li: You do care don't you Cammy!

Cammy: Sure. I even love you. In the mushy way.

*Chun Li stares.

Chun LI: I think your crazy.

Cammy: Don't talk about me that way. That just shows how much you hate me.

*The days go by in the plane. They have almost arrived on Street Fighter Island.

Please review my story and tell me what you think about it and tell me if I should go on and give me some suggestions if you'd like. In your review though, tell me who you would vote right now who should be voted off in EACH TEAM. Thanx


	3. Last Minutes on the Plane Chp. 3

Street Fighter Island

Chapter 3

Last Minutes on Plane

Team Names and members:

Chickens: Chun Li Cammy Dan Vulcano Russo

Pigs: Charlie Amigo Sagat E.Honda

Cows: Fei Long Blanka Sakura E. Honda

Ducks: Cody Sodum Guy Rolento

Cody: I think I'm gonna throw up.

Dan: go right ahead..

*Cody throws up. He seems to be dizzy.

Cody: R. Mika is that you? Come here baby.

*Cody starts to hug Dan.

Dan: Yah its me. R. Mika. Your true love.

Cody: Come closer.

Dan: I will. Here I come. I didn't know how cozy you feel.

Cody: Well I am.

Dan: Yep. I'm Dan.

Cody: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Dan snickers.

Cody: You gay man?

Dan: Ask yourself. Didn't you hear my manly voice? HA!

Cody: I hate you.

Dan: Me too.

Cody: Thanks!

Cammy: Don't say that about Dan! He is not gay.

Dan: You do care don't you?

Cammy: No I care about M. Bison. Or was he N Buffalo? Hmmm better look in the " Famous people" book.

Cody: Oh sorry Cammy. I meant to call you gay.

Cammy: That is not nice.

Cody: I know.

E. Honda: I hope the food there isn't too bad.

Chun Li: It will be.

E. Honda: What do they serve?

Chun Li: Well they normally hide hamburgers in bugs and hide pizza and sushi in lizards.

E. Honda: Wow! I can't wait! Why'd you say the food will be bad?

Chun Li: You'll find out….

Sagat: Hey Sakura.

Sakura: What.

Sagat: Do you remember when we used to date?

Sakura: That was only to make Ryu jealous.

Sagat: I know. But didn't you like it.

Sakura: Sorta. Why?

Sagat: just wondering.

Charlie: So Amigo, what do you like to do?

Amigo:………….

Charlie: Okay, do you like to eat? What do you like?

Amigo:…………..

Charlie: Do you like anybody?

Amigo:……………….

Charlie: Do you like me?

Amigo:………….

Charlie: I was hoping you would like me.

Amigo:…………….

Charlie: I'm just kidding. Do you ever talk?

Amigo: no……….

Charlie: But you just did.

Amigo: ……………….

*conversation ends.

Fei Long: Hey Chun Li! You! Come! Here!

*Chun Li comes over.

Fei Long: Do you remember when we watched that movie, "Police Running after Bad Guys"? That movie was great wasn't it?

Chun Li: Yah.

Fei Long: Well can you run after me like you're the cop and like I was the bad guy?

Chun Li: Maybe.

Sodum: Ladeeda!

*Sodum starts to put make up on himself.

Kairi: Hey your not even putting that stuff on your face. Its on your mask.

Sodum: Not my mask!

Kairi: Oh my…

Blanka: Aroow!

Guy: RooRooo.

Blanka: Did you know that light goes faster than the sound itself by .987636 millilliseconds?

Guy: A whoo-ee-what-ee?

Blanka: Arrooorow!

Charlie: So Amigo, are you a plant or a cactus.

Amigo:………………

Charlie: Will you ever talk?

Amigo: of course not.

Charlie: Do you know how dumb you look not saying anything?

Cammy: Don't say stuff like that to Amigo.

Amigo:…………………….

Cammy: No, I like M. Bison. Or was is N. Buffalo. Better search on the internet.

Sakura: So Dan, are you busy after this show is over?

Dan: You asking me out?

Sakura: Out where?

Dan: You know! Where you are asking me out!

Sakura: Oh!!! That..place…

Dan: Yeah! You know! Where are you taking me?

Sakura: I was hoping you would take me to your hamburger store and get me some free burgers.

Dan: Oh so that's it huh? Your using me.

Cammy: No she isn't. Don't talk about her that way.

Dan: Shut Up.

Cammy: Alright.

Speaker: We are above the island where the street fighters will meet there end or…

Will they grasp the light or be swallowed by winniess.

Dan: I dunno sorry.

*The Street Fighter arrive at the island ready to face their toughest challenge. …stay tuned. Don't touch your mouse or else you'll be missing………..

Street Fighter Island.


	4. Arrival at Island Chap.4

Street Fighter Island

Chapter 4

Arrival at Island!

(If you are gonna vote, then on your review tell me who it is. Example:

Votes: On each team I think Vulcano Russo should be out, on the pig team, I think E. Honda should be out and so on okay?)

Team Names and members:

Chickens: Chun Li Cammy Dan Vulcano Russo

Pig: Charlie Amigo Sagat E. Honda

Cows Fei Long Blanka Sakura Kairi

Ducks: Cody Sodum Guy Rolento

Speaker: Here we are at Street Fighter Island! Today, the fighters will have a bit of look around the island to see what is in store for them. Here they go!

In the Chickens…

Chun Li: Hmm…I guess we're gonna wear these banana leaves.

Cammy: Yup. I like em already.

Dan: Me too.

Vulcano: Wife is killed. Wife is killed………..

Chun Li: That guy needs to brighten up.

Cammy: That's not nice Chun Li.

Chun Li: Don't start with that or I'll-

*A man wearing animal skin to hide the pelvis area is on a vine swinging in.

???: AAHH ahhh AHH AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chun Li: Look it's an airplane.

Cammy: Look it's a bird.

Dan: Look it's me!

Chun LI: no it's not.

Vulcano: Look! It's my wife!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cammy: Actually, it's Tarzan. 

Vulcano: Why that stupid little pipsqueak!

* Vulcano Russo gathers immense ki energy and fires a pillar of flame and Tarzan dies.

*Dan goes into the jungle and comes back with two coconuts.

Dan: Hey look at me!! I have a cocobra!

*Chun Li cracks them open and out came coco milk………….

Dan: Hey that hurt you know?

In the Pig group…

Charlie: I like it here.

Amigo:………………

Sagat: So I wrap this leaf around my eye like this?

E. Honda: Hey Sagat, that's poison ivy you know.

Sagat: I'm a tiger. I can withstand anything.

*5 minutes pass. Sagats eye looks like a bubble.

Charlie: Now I really like it here.

Sagat: Shut up. 

Honda: Man. That was funny. Hey! There's a lizard! Chun Li said that there is pizza or sushi hidden in these lizards.

*Honda takes a bite only to find crap is in his mouth.

Charlie: Now I think this is the best place ever.

E. Honda & Sagat: Shut up.

Charlie: That was funny.

* Charlie accidentally falls on Amigo. ( If you don't know who Amigo is, he is a cactus who is cool and he is from a Capcom game.)

Charlie: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

E.Honda & Sagat: I like it here, too.

Charlie: Shut up.

Amigo:………………….

In Cows party………

Fei Long: I miss Chun Li. Like in my recent movie " How I miss that Chinese girl". I was the actor who fell in love with a girl and missed her. (sigh)

Blanka: Aroorow!

Sakura: I think I'll look good in these leaves.

Kairi: I think I'll throw up if I do see you in that.

Sakura: You'll have to wear it too.

Kairi: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fei Long: I wonder how Chun li would look in em.

Sakura: Think of how I'll look in them.

*Fei Long thinks awhile. Then he throws up. Then Fei Long's phone rings. He picks it up and finds Cammy at the end.

Cammy: That wasn't nice Fei Long.

Fei Long: You do care about me!

Cammy: Actually I like CHUN LI.

Dun!Dun!DUN!

Fei Long: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

In the Duck's quartet….

Cody: Maybe R. Mika is in that jungle.

Rolento: Maybe she isn't.

Cody: Maybe she is.

Rolento: But she isn't. She didn't come with us.

Cody: Why?

Rolento: Cuz she isn't on the show.

Sodum: I better find a coconut fast!

Guy: I am fast.

Cody: Can you run and get me R. Mika since you're fast?

Guy: Nah. I better pick Ibuki up anyways.

Cody: Who?

Guy: Nobody..

*Guy Starts to blush.

Speaker: There you have it folks. You have……..you have………something. Well the teams are done looking around. Next they will be taking there clothes off and getting a new set of leaves!!!!!!!!!!!

Stay tuned for………………Street Fighter Island.


	5. Clothes off and leaves on chap 5

Street Fighter Island

Chapter 5

Clothes Off and Leaves On!

Games Begin.( Remember to review and vote. If there are no votes, fanfic will not continue.)

Team Name and members:

Chickens: Chun Li Cammy Dan Vulcano Russo

Pigs: Charlie Amingo Sagat E. Honda

Cows: Fei Long Blanka Sakura Kairi

Ducks: Cody Sodum Guy Rolento

In the Chicken Team…

Dan: Hey Cammy! Hey Chun Li! Can I watch? I'm bored.

Chun Li: No!

Cammy: No way! You sicko! Wait, that wasn't very nice.

Chun Li: Uh oh. Umm..Cammy? Do you have another thing to cover the top?

Cammy: Yah. I found some more leaves.

Chun Li: Good. Toss some over.

They were both behind a fitting thing room.

Dan: Or you could make me come in and give you these cocobras.

Chun Li: Nah. Well I'm ready!

Cammy: Me too.. Let's go out to show them.

*They both come out looking ridiculous.

Dan: Man! That is weird! Hey Vulcano! Let's go change too.

Vulcano: Hey Cammy, you look..you look like my wife….WHEN SHE DIED!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Dan: That was nice to know. Come on we better dress up.

Vulcano: Alright.

* They change. And they come out.

Chun Li: Hey Dan! You forgot to cover your bottom part.

Dan: I know. I just wanted to show off for awhile. So get used to it.

Cammy: I hope he gets voted off.

Dan: People out there! Don't listen to her! Vote her out.

Cammy: Shut up. Wait that wasn't nice.

Dan: ………………………

In the Pig team….

Charlie: Hey Amingo, you should sorta be used to all the leaves around. Right?

Amingo:……………………..

Charlie: Yeah he must be.

Amingo:…………

Charlie: Hey guys when do you think that Amingo will talk?

Sagat: I can't see! My eyes all itchy!

E. Honda: It would help if you took that poison ivy off your eye!

Sagat: These are not poison ivy! They are herbs.

Charlie: Hondas gonna need a lot of leaves to wrap himself.

E. Honda: Shut up.

Charlie: Make me!

E. Honda: I'll sit on you.

Charlie: Okay I'll shut up.

E. Honda: Good boy.

Amingo:……………………

Ehonda: Hello Amingo. Will you ever talk?

Amingo: Nope…………

E. Honda: Why do you only talk when I ask why you are not talking?

Amingo:…………………….

Charlie: Oh! I remember where Amingo came from! The Buster Bros.!!! From Capcom. You can play a demo at www.capcom.com. Hey why is that blue?

In the Cow team………

Fei Long: I wish I was with Chun Li while I was dressing up just like in my movie call "When She Saw Me Naked". Where I was the actor who accidentally went in front of a Chinese girl naked.

Blanka: Why does everything about you and Chun Li go back into a movie? Aroorow!

Fei Long: Cuz Chun Li likes me.

Blanka: No she doesn't.

Kairi: You like her that much?

Fei Long: Yah. Hey Kairi you betta dress up with the banana leaves.

Kairi: Make me!

Fei Long: This situation reminds of my recent movie call " When she Refused". Its where I was the actor who refused to wear clothes.

Kairi: I wouldn't go that far……..

Sakura: How do I look?

* Everybody stares. Then they throw up.

Sakura: Whats wrong?

Blanka: Arow!

Sakura: What????????

Kairi: You look gross.

Cammy shouts: THAT"S NOT NICE KAIRI!!!!! *from the other side of the island.

Kairi: You really gotta shut that Cammy up.

Cammy: I HEARD THAT!!!

Kairi: see what I mean?

Fei Long: That sounds like a yell from one of my old movies called " Yelling for People". It's where I was the actor who always said something mean to a Chinese girl and then she yelled that it wasn't nice. Then we fell in love at the end of the movie.

Blanka: You are a sad boy……

In the Duck team……..

Guy: You know, I look pretty good in these leaves.

Sodum: Yah you do. I sorta… sorta…sorta… feel..attracted..attracted to ya man.

Guy: Please don't say that.

Sodum: Sorry my love.

* Sodum puts on his coco helmet.

Rolento: I think I look bad in these. Better hide some of my grenades .

Cody: I wish R. Mika was here.

Rolento: Would you shut up already? R. Mika isn't gonna be here!!!!

Cody: Cuz you killed her! I knew it from the start. You big meanie.

Guy: Now now..

Sodum: Oooh! Get me some popcorn Guy!!

Rolento: What?????? Why would I kill her??? I LOVE HER!!! Uh oh…..

Cody: What???????

Guy: Guys, I really see no reason you like R. Mika that much.. I mean she's a wrestler dear me!!!

Sodum: Guy go get me some coke.

Guy: No!

Cody: So Rolento, your true feelings come out!! You liked R. Mika.

Rolento: Shut up!! R. Mika and I broke up and said she had her backup, Cody!!!!!

Cody: It can't be!!!!!!!!!! NoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rolento: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS…………..

*Guy starts to laugh as he realizes Rolento was lying about the whole thing. All the way from where he liked her and that backup thing.

Sodum: I don't get it.

Guy: Just shows how dumb you are. Does Rolento look like the guy to like someone?

Sodum: I guess.

Guy: No he doesn't!!!! Man how stupid are you???????

Cody: So you were tricking me?

Rolento: Yep. Just testing your brain. And you FAILED!!!!

*Cody starts to cry…

Rolento: Its okay man.

Cody: I know. It's just that you like R. Mika.

Rolento: It was a joke. I don't like her.

Cody: I don't get it.

Rolento tells Guy: Sodum and Cody are very dumb……….

Guy: I agree……….

Street Fighter Island's First day has closed. READ AND REVIEW OR THIS WILL NOT GO ON..

Oh yeah! VOTE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Second Day with Chickens Chap 6

Street Fighter Island

Chapter 6

Second Day with the Chickens 

Games Begin.( Remember to review and vote. If there are no votes, fanfic will not continue.)

Team Name and members:

Chickens: Chun Li Cammy Dan Vulcano Russo

Pigs: Charlie Amingo Sagat E. Honda

Cows: Fei Long Blanka Sakura Kairi

Ducks: Cody Sodum GuyRolento

In the Chicken Team…

Dan: Okay Guys! We have to survive out here with all of us. So no one leave me behind like you always do.

Cammy and Chun Li: Darn!!!!!!!!!

Vulcano: I left my wife once and she got killed. I won't do it again.

Dan: Here are the rules, 1. I get all the food and animals you hunted.

2. I watch the people shower and make sure they don't drown.

3. And no breaking my rules. Got it?

The rest: No….

Dan: Come on!!! Please!!! You won't have to give me my birthday present!!

Chun Li: I'm in.

Cammy: Alright!

Vulcano: Okalidokili!

Dan: Shut up Ned Flanders. Now let's go take a shower in the waterfalls.

Chun Li: Count me out.

Cammy: Me too.

Vulcano: I'm going to shower.

Chun Li: That means that Dan has to watch Vulcano shower and MAKE SURE HE DOESN"T DROWN. It's a rule.

Dan: Darn you gals.

*Dan and Vulcano go to the falls.

*Chun Li and Cammy go to a river.

Dan: Okay go dip in Vulcano. 

*And after he took his clothes off Dan found a nasty thing about Vulcano. After they are done, Dan and him go quietly back to their camp.

Dan: Hey Chun Li! Let's go gather firewood. Vulcano and Cammy! You GIRLS go get longs sticks for spears and some rocks.

* They go there separate ways.

With Dan……..

Dan: So Chun Li do you like anybody?

Chun Li: I dunno. Why?

Dan: Just wondering.

*A bush rustles.

Dan: Stand back Li! I'll protect you.

* Then thousands of naked men come out grabbing Dan and Chun Li..

N. Men: Nokosakawageecheewa?

N.Men: Yuhhyuhee.

*They carry them out.

With Cammy……………….

Cammy: So what was your wife like?

Vulcano: You found my wife? Hand her over!!

Cammy: No.. did she have brown hair?

Vulcano: Yep.

Cammy: and emerald eyes? I m just guessing.

Vulcano: Yes she had emerald eyes. Did you find her? Did you see her? Where is she?

Cammy: Did she have a red dress?

Vuclano: What'd you DO TO HER??????????????????

Cammy: Well I sorta remember her. I saw her when I worked for Shadowlaw. Oh yeah! Now I remember!

I assassinated her! ……………………….whoops.

Vulcano: You what????

Cammy: Umm..nothing. I wonder where Chun Li and Dan is. I hope he didn't do anything funny to her.

Vulcano: Oh yeah them. What were we talking about earlier that made me mad?

Cammy: I'm not sure………….

Back with Dan…………

*They seem to be tied together on a post..

Dan: Hey where are we?

*around them they could see human body parts.

Chun Li: I think we are captured…………by cannibals!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm scared.

Munch! Munch!!

Chun Li: What's making that noise?

Dan: these stuff are good!

Chun Li: You're eating someone's arm!!

Dan: man this person is tasty. If this is this good, I wonder how you taste Chun Li.

*Dan starts scraping at Chun Li's arm.

Chun Li: What are you doing? That hurts!

Dan: I'm trying to tear off your arm to eat it silly!!

Chun Li: What??????????????????????????????????? Get your hands off of me you idiot!

*Dan stops.

Dan: Hey you notice that Cammy didn't say " Hey that wasn't nice".

Chun Li: yah.

Crunch! Crunch!

Dan: Where is that noise coming from?

Chun Li: Mmmmm. This is good. What body part is this? It tastes like sausage.

Dan: Uh oh. Your eating a..

Back with Cammy and the gay Vulcano Russo….

Cammy: Well here are some rocks and long sticks. Oh and look! There's a boar!!

* Cammy gathers ki energy and does her cannon spike and kills it. Then she starts to eat it raw.

Cammy: This is good.

Vulcano: That looks like my wife………………….

Cammy: Oh look!!! Chun Li and Dan.. They look tired. Yo! Dan! Chun Li!

* Cammy looks at Dan with awe.

Cammy: What happened to your arm Dan?

Dan: Chun Li ate it. She said she was hungry and promised if she got to eat my arm, she'd be my girlfriend for one day.

Cammy: Loser……..that wasn't nice………………………………..

Vote for who should be out on this team!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And review while your at it. On the Chicken team

Chun Li

Dan 

Cammy

Vulcano Russo


	7. Second Day with the Cows Chapter 7 R&R a...

Street Fighter Island

Chapter 8

Second Day With The Cows!!

(Remember to vote)

Team Names Team members

Chicken Chun Li Cammy Dan Vulcano Russo

Pigs Charlie Amingo Sagat E. Honda

Cows Fei Long Blanka Sakura Kairi

Ducks Cody Sodum Guy Rolento

On the other side of the island…

Blanka: Okay where did Fei Long go?? Here we are supposed to survive without Fei Long!!

Sakura: Hey we can do without him. All he does is talk about CHUN LI!!!

*Fei Long speeds back.

Fei Long: You found Chun Li?

Sakura: See?

Kairi: I hope I get voted off so I can stop wearing these leaves.

Blanka: Hey it's not that bad.

Kairi: Your not wearing anything.

Blanka: ……. I just want to say to those gals out there whose watching this show.. I'm available.

Sakura: You are????

Blanka: Let me say it again. I'm available to the GIRLS out there. G-I-R-L.

*Sakura (sniff) (sniff)

Fei Long: Sakura reminds of that movie I was in. It was called "The Broken Heart of That Chinese Girl, Li."

I was the man that broke her heart.

Blanka: That's nice.

Fei Long: Nuh uh.

Kairi: I'm hungry.

Sakura: Me.. Too.(sniff).

Kairi: For evil and darkness.

Sakura: Never mind. I'm full.

Kairi: What? Your full of evil and darkness?

Sakura: What I didn't say tha-

*Kairi bit Sakura.

Sakura: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Kairi: No you are not!! Your full of gayness!! I feel dizzy.

Blanka: That was funny.

Fei Long: That scene looked like a scene from my latest movie " Chinese Dracula". Where I was Dracula and I bit a Chinese girl and I fell in love with her.

The rest of em: ……………………..

Kairi: How much movies did you make?

Fei Long: About 10, 785.

Blanka: Whoa. Let's go find some food.

*Blanka goes into the ocean and uses his electricity on the water. Dead fish came up and floated to Blanka.

Sakura: How useful. Guys out there don't vote Blanka. He's useful.

Kairi: Yeah! Vote me out!!! I hate these leaves!!

Sakura: Take em off then.

Kairi: Ya think??

Fei Long: Nah I wouldn't. IN my earlier movie, "Take em off" they rated the movie 2 stars. I think it had me naked.

Sakura: What's it rated?

Fei Long: I think G.

Blanka: I can see why they hated it. Kids saw it. Have some fish guys.

Kairi: F-F-Fish???

Blanka: It's something you eat.

Kairi: No I only like darkness.

At night……….

Fei Long: Huh whose on me? Must be Chun Li.

* It was Kairi. Must've been that gayness he got from biting Sakura………..

Speaker: Now that was there first day. But it could be there last for one of them. Vote who should be off the team!! Mean while, I'll show you the interview I did with each fighter. They will telll you what they want to do with the money.

Don't miss the next Chapter………..

Advertisement……………… Don't miss the Street Fighter Idol!!!! Who will be the next pop singer out of the selected few fighters!!! Coming out in the school year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So don't steal that idea!!!


End file.
